1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer input, indexing, other manual input device including a mouse device or structure, especially a mouse structure feasible for users to adjust the clicking force depending on the users' habits or preference.
2. Description of Related Art
The mouse and the keyboard are indispensable input devices for the computer. An important function of the mouse is to control the cursor. One input method of the mouse is through the “click”. Especially in the series of AUTOCAD or PRO/E or other environment of graphic software, or in the operating environment of the multi-media, the user generally depends on a mouse, or it's functional equivalent to operate the cursor and point at the target. The user operates program functions through the mouse by clicking one or more buttons or keys on the mouse.
However, the force necessary to affect a click of a traditional mouse, which amounts to a specific value, is designed by the designer. That force (click, or clicking force) exerted by the user should exceed or at minimum equal the force designed by the designer, such that the movable button or key portion of the mouse can move to be effective. Therefore, it is not feasible for users to adjust the clicking force depending on the users' habit. At the same time, with interactive electronic products becoming more widely used, the populations of users are becoming more varied. Children and the elderly are joining the ranks of mouse-clickers.
However, for the elderly and children, as well as others less able to exert the clicking force others who are more able to exert the required force. Possibilities also exist for repetitive stress damage, particularly in instances in which a user clicks the mouse for a long period of time, the wrist of that user may experience muscular pains. With this in mind, particularly for children, their growth and development may be jeopardized for the computer game player, long periods of time spent clicking the mouse has a similar potential for still causing similar muscular pain as well. For the white collar worker using the mouse for a long time, it will be useful or necessary for him or her to adjust the click force depending on personal habits or preferences.
Therefore, it is at least useful and possibly necessary, for the present circumstances, to provide a mouse feasible for different users to adjust the click force depending on the users' habits or preferences.